


58. You can't look at me and look out for me at the same time

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another short poem (free verse) about Constance Bonacieux</p>
            </blockquote>





	58. You can't look at me and look out for me at the same time

I don’t want your protection,  
I don’t need it.  
What I need is for you and I to be equal.  
I refuse to only walk where you have tested the ground.  
I refuse to only talk to your back and to your shadow.


End file.
